Interlude
by TTFAN
Summary: Conscience ridden with guilt, maybe Terra wasn’t too far gone to see the error of her ways. One Shot.


Interlude

By TTFAN

Disclaimer: Respective characters belong to DC/CN.

* * *

She wasn't sure if the news got out yet. Then again why wouldn't it? Jump City wasn't exactly 'big' like New York City or any of that junk. Still, an entire city being engulfed, taken over by a madman was. A shiver, since when did Markovia get so cold?

Tara Markov swallowed the lump in her throat. Would they catch her? Report her to the authorities? Kill her? She didn't tell Slade she went out. But everything was under control. The Titans…oh god the Titans, she killed them didn't she?

'_Murdered in cold blood,'_ the blonde thought, echoing the headlines of yesterday. Funny, how she could assassinate five close friends but not harm a single citizen as Slade's army took over. No one resisted. They were babied, far too used to having those saviors to come to their aid in times of panic.

Butterflies circled in her belly as her stomach began to tighten. Her armor wasn't helping in this weather. Clear skies, not that she could tell during this time of day, still freezing cold. It took all the concentration she had to stay on her piece of land she controlled. Accursed abilities, they were, still _he_ never killed anyone. That didn't mean he never understood.

'_What if he…'_ she pushed the thought out of her head. It seemed so pathetic, what was this her last words? She sucked in a gulp of air as granite under her feet halted. Such an abrupt stop would have thrown off her former flimsy self. The geomancer had been trained better since. And yet…every time she used her powers. The sick reminder of her actions came back to haunt her.

The teen surveyed the outskirts of the palace. She expected better security, but the prince didn't need protection, he never did, well at least from foreign invaders, his country loved him too much.

'_I wonder if it's still… yes!'_ a grin spread across her face as blue eyes lay on the scenery behind the window. The earth she commanded moved toward the ledge. She rapped on the window several times. Not that the girl couldn't open it herself, but intrusion wasn't the best idea, especially if you wanted to keep a low profile.

A lad about several years older than her walked towards the window, rubbing his left eye. As soon as he saw the figure before him, he unlatched them quickly, taking a few steps back, allowing her room to enter. Running his fingers through his short orange brownish hair, he smile was self exclamatory, filled with bewilderment and joy.

"It's been so…wow. I thought I'd never- ugh" he grunted, "where are my manners, can I get you anything, anything at all? will you be-"

"Brion," Tara said interrupting his gibberish, "I did something stupid."

Brion tilted his head, and then it hit him like a giant brick being slammed in his face. How had he not notice before?

"What are you wearing?" he said mouth slightly agape, observing her armor clad body.

"Don't you know it's freezing this time of year? And think of all the men that would be ogling you like some sick perverts. Why would you ever…?" a pause, "I accept what ever decision you've made but there are dangers for becoming a prostit-"

"No I'm not a prostitute!" Tara retorted her face flushed. Realization soon crept into her spine.

'He doesn't- he doesn't know,' she said to herself. Either he was flustered by her attire but by now he would've recognized the insignia on her chest. The emblem that told all she sold her soul the day she made a deal with a madman. The girl shivered, not from the cold, just the bland silence of the room.

"Uh- Will you be staying long?" Brion asked hopefully, trying to stray away from the previous subject. She slowly shook her head, eyes cast down to the floor.

"I did something stupid," she repeated, "and now I have to fix it, somehow."

"Anyway I can help?" he asked as her face stared forward in thought. The confused facial expression showed he couldn't read her, Slade had taught her well, too well.

"No, I just wanted to drop by," a weak smile before she turned towards the window. Brion had aided her so much already, giving her money before she left the country in fear of the mob, understanding her need to find control, and to tell him what she had been doing all this time… it just wasn't right.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I can't promise you anything," and with that she took off into the night.

* * *

It took a while before he could find the place. Most of the locals were too busy or didn't want to talk about the subject of the matter. If only they knew who he really was… Walking, walking, stopping, drinking some water then more walking. The routine was beginning to get immensely annoying. If he could just fly there-

_'No, exposure, people aren't used to seeing flying people. And if they get a good look at you they'll probably realize who you really are. If anything, blame Gregor for coming to Washington,'_ his conscience told him. Then again they are Americans.

The graffiti-covered walls made really question, could he have done anything to prevent this. He was supposed to look after her. Big brothers do those kinds of things. Family was family, and even if he had known of her actions sooner, he would've kept her in Markovia. Or at least make sure things got sorted out. The words 'whore,' 'bitch,' and 'traitor' were scrawled on the walls, downing him.

Brion had only heard a briefing of the incident. They way he saw it, Tara was the victim, then again they never knew her like he did. If only they realized her fragile state of mind, killing half of the capital city with a landslide she couldn't control. He swore to himself, _control_. The prince was so elated to see her again he was completely oblivious to it. Contemplating the scenarios that could have come about, he finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel.

Standing, arms outstretched, like the people of Pompeii, was a perfectly preserved statue of Tara. He wasn't sure if it was disappointment, pure disbelief or sadness that caused him to turn away. Surprisingly this chamber was clean. No ink stained the walls or the statue. Brion looked towards the center piece once again, then noticing the small plaque by her feet.

Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend

Disregarding the misspelling of her name, a small smile crept onto this face as he laid the roses by her feet.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's one of _those_ fics again. Decided to remove it from my jump drive as a final gift for my tiny group of fellows on the Author Alert list.


End file.
